fanmade_works_v2fandomcom-20200214-history
Dick Dastardly's Magic Show
Inside the school, 22 children were watching some snow fall and drawing pictures on some windows with their fingers while laughing. One of the kids was a tall, skinny, 17-year-old, green-skinned boy with short, black, chin-length hair and pink eyes, wearing black sunglasses, red, white, and blue wristbands, a blue and orange ski vest over a white baseball shirt with long purple sleeves, yellow pants, and black shoes. His name was Ace D. Copular, the oldest and the leader of the Gangreen Gang. The second kid was a snake-like, green, 15-year-old, green-skinned boy with a spiky nose, short, black, chin-length hair, pink eyes, black lips, a forked light green tongue, and black catlike pupils, wearing a brown kangol beret hat, a white tanktop with black rims and a yellow stripe around the torso, black and yellow striped wristbands, orange shorts, white socks, and black and white converse shoes. His name was Sanford “Snake” D. Ingleberry, the second oldest and the slippery member of the Gangreen Gang, who speaks like a snake and is always Ace’s punching bag whenever he accidentally falls out of line. The third kid was a short, 14-year-old, green-skinned boy with a Spanish accent and short, black, emo-like hair covering his left eye, wearing a red short-sleeved shirt over a white long-sleeved one, black pants, and matching shoes. His name was Li’l Arturo de la Guerra, the youngest and the shortest member of the Gangreen Gang. The fourth kid was an ape-like, green-skinned, 15-year-old boy with an oval-shaped head, snail-like eyes, short black hair, and a tongue lolling out of his mouth, wearing a dark red ripped shirt and brown ripped pants with a rope tied around the waist for support. His name was Grubber J. Gribberish, the third oldest, the third youngest, and the gross member of the Gangreen Gang who has a talent to imitate people and many other things. The fifth kid was a huge, fat, green-skinned, 15-year-old boy with short orange hair covering his blue cyclops eye, freckles on his cheeks, and a buck tooth, wearing a dark green short-sleeved shirt with two yellow striped rims on each sleeve with the belly sticking out, blue pants with the ankle rims rolled up, a black belt with a yellow buckle, and black and white shoes. His name was Big William “Billy” W. Willaims, the second youngest and the third brawny member of the Gangreen Gang. The sixth kid was a 14-year-old boy with spiky brown hair and blue eyes, wearing a red jumpsuit, a blue belt, yellow shoes, a white and black overjacket, white with yellow gloves with his signature crown necklace and crown chain. His name was Sora, one of the Gangreen Gang's friends. The seventh kid was a boy who was the same age as Sora with spiky golden-blonde hair and bright blue eyes, wearing a black, high-collared jacket with a zipper resembling the Nobody symbol. Over this, he wore another jacket, this one unzipped and white, with several black block designs and a gray hem on the end of each sleeve. He also wears a plain high-necked black shirt under it, a black and white checkered wristband, gray and black boots with red crossing straps and a silver Keyblade Master emblem. His name was Roxas, one of Sora's best friends and the Gangreen Gang's other friend. The eighth kid was a tall, muscular, 15-year-old boy with pale skin, bright blue-green eyes, and shoulder-length, silver hair with bangs that are more side-swept, wearing a vest that has a yellow collar and is yellow in the front and black on the sides and back. The vest has two black crisscrossing straps that go over his chest and on his upper back that are trimmed with white and has a white stud on each end. Just above each of his wrists are tight black bracelets and on his hand are black and gray gloves that reach just to the base of his thumb. He wears a black belt with a silver rectangular buckle high on his waist which secures his dark blue-gray pants. His pants are mostly covered by blue wading pants held up by black straps almost identical to the ones on his vest, except they are each layered and have more studs, as well as not being crisscrossed. The wading pants are tightened at the ankle with small black belts. His shoes are white and blue, with some yellow strings on the inner sides, some of which crisscross each other. The shoes each have two black straps with white trim and gray soles. His name was Riku, Sora and Roxas' best friend and the Gangreen Gang's other friend. The ninth kid was a girl the same age as Sora, with short auburn hair and crystal blue/indigo eyes, wearing a white top with a black one underneath, purple biker shorts underneath a purple skirt with a blue belt, and white slip-on shoes with purple caps. She also wears a silver necklace with a silver bead, a black choker, a yellow wristband and a purple arm band on her left arm. She also wears pair of bracelets on her right arm. Her name was Kairi, Sora's girlfriend and the Gangreen Gang's other friend. The tenth kid was a 14-year-old girl with blonde hair and blue eyes, wearing a white lace dress and light blue sandals. Her name was Namine, one of Kairi's best friends, Roxas' girlfriend, and the Gangreen Gang's other friend. The eleventh kid was a girl who was the same age as Namine with shoulder-length black hair and blue eyes, wearing a black tank top, blue shorts, white socks, and red and white converse shoes. Her name was Xion, Kairi and Namine's best friend, Riku's girlfriend, and the Gangreen Gang's other friend. The twelfth kid was a 17-year-old boy with short dark brown hair and brown eyes, wearing a purple long-sleeved prince tunic with yellow rims over a light blue royal turtleneck sleeveless undershirt, a dark purple belt, dark blue prince pants, white stockings, and brown prince shoes. His name was Prince Arren, or sometimes known as Prince Lebannen, the Gangreen Gang's other friend. The thirteenth kid was a girl who was the same age as Arren with short light brown hair -- with two long side hairs tied in braids -- a light pink first-degree burn scar on the left side of her face and brown eyes, wearing a hot pink sleeveless dress over a light pink long-sleeved farmer shirt, light tan pants, a pair of beige stockings tied in a brown string around the ankles, and light brown shoes. Her name was Therru, or sometimes known as Tehanu, Arren's girlfriend and the Gangreen Gang's other friend. The fourteenth kid was a beautiful 13-year-old girl with short dark brown hair and grayish-blue eyes, wearing a big red hair ribbon, a long-sleeved purplish-black dress, and orange shoes. Her name was is Kiki, the Gangreen Gang's other friend. The fifteenth kid was a 13-year-boy with short orange hair and grayish-blue eyes, wearing a pair of black glasses, a short-sleeved red and white striped shirt, a brown belt with a gold buckle, blue pants with the bottom rolled up over the ankles, and chocolate brown shoes. His name was Tombo, Kiki's boyfriend, the Gangreen Gang's other friend, and a young boy who loves flying things and dreams of becoming a mechanic for them. The sixteenth kid was a girl the same age as Satsuki and Kanta with shoulder-length messy brown hair tied in a ponytail and grayish-blue eyes, wearing a white short-sleeved shirt with a green line around the sleeves and the torso, pink shorts, white socks, and yellow and white slip-on shoes. Her name was Chihiro Ogino, the Gangreen Gang's other friend and Satsuki and Mei’s best friend from childhood. The seventeenth kid was a 13-year-old boy with flat, straight, chin-length, dark forest green hair and calm strict-looking green eyes, wearing a white tank top, a blue sleeveless jean vest for boys, red wristbands, green pants, and black knee-high leg boots. His name was Haku, the Gangreen Gang's other friend and Chihiro's boyfriend. The eighteenth kid was a teenage girl with pale apple green skin, long, curly, luminous orange hair with brilliant yellow streaks, and brilliant raspberry eyes, wearing a lilac blouse with short, puffy sleeves, matching opera gloves, lavender stockings with purple triangles on them, Her name was Adagio Dazzle, leader of the Dazzlings and Ace's girlfriend. The nineteenth was a teenage girl with light purple skin, long purple hair with blue strands, and purple eyes, wearing a blue sleeveless vest with the sleeve rims ripped, a white tank top underneath, a red gem necklace, three purple wristbands on her arms, purple crisscross belt with a white star-shaped buckle, violet pants with glitter pockets, and knee-high dark purple boots. Her name was Aria Blaze, Snake's girlfriend. The twentieth girl was a teenage girl with pale purple skin, long purple hair with light blue strands, and gray blue eyes, wearing a pink hat with white star symbols, a blue short-sleeved shirt with short, puffy sleeves and purple sleeve rims, a dark blue sleeveless vest, a navy blue wrist on her left wrist, blue jeans with hole designs, and black high heeled boots. Her name was Starlight Glimmer, Arturo's girlfriend. The twenty-first girl was a teenage girl with pale blue skin, long light blue hair with dark blue strands, and purple eyes, wearing a microphone-themed scrunchie in her hair, a red gem choker, a purple jacket with the sleeves rolled up, a pink skirt, light pink knee-high socks, and pink knee-high converse shoes. Her name was Sonata Dusk, Billy's girlfriend. The twenty-second and last girl was a teenage girl with light blue skin, long pale blue hair with light blue strands, and purple eyes, wearing a blue jacket, a purple short-sleeved dress with yellow rims and blue lining around the skirt, and blue knee-high boots with purple rims. Her name was Trixie, Grubber's girlfriend. While the kids were having fun laughing and drawing on the windows, they heard a ruler tap thrice on the desk. Holding the ruler and standing at the desk was a tall, slender 24-year-old woman with fair skin, blue eyes, and medium-length blue hair (which is mostly parted to her left). She wears a black and navy blue, high-collared halter top, a black corset with two pairs of white laces and black shorts. She has two pink straps intersecting over her chest, with a silver badge similar to badges also worn by Ven and Terra over the intersection. On her arms are white bell-sleeves and tan, fingerless gloves. She also wears a small, segmented piece of armor on each of her upper arms. She wears black stockings reaching about halfway up her thighs, leaving a small area of bare skin. There are two strips of blue cloth draped over each of her hips, along with a smaller, white strip of cloth tied around her waist and draped in the same manner. Her silver boots are pointed and armored, with a sharp "hook" on the outer side of each. Her name was Aqua, the Gangreen Gang's teacher. "Children, back to your seats," said Aqua. "The snow can wait." The kids, except the Gangreen Gang and the Dazzlings, moaned in disappointment. But they obeyed as they, the Gangreen Gang, and the Dazzlings went back to their seats. "Now, now," Aqua smiled. "I've hired Dick Dastardly, the magician, to entertain at today's class Christmas party, so pay attention!" She showed them a man entering the classroom. The man was 35 years old with short black hair and a handlebar mustache, wearing a long blue long-sleeved duster overcoat often worn by early motorists, a white long-sleeved dress shirt, tan pants, matching suspenders, long red gloves, black boots, and a large striped hat with driving goggles attached to it. His name was Dick Dastardly, the magician whom Aqua hired. "Now, Dick Dastardly was just about the worst magician in the world." Doggie Daddy narrated. Dick cleared his throat as he pulled out a white handkerchief and wiped his face with it before placing it back in his coat pocket. He straightened his coat, doffed his hat, and bowed before the kids, only to let a lot of gadgets and gizmos fall out. With a frightened look on his face, Dick attempted to gather all of the items at once and stuff them back into his hat. Once he finished, Dick picked up his hat and put on his goggles. He held the hat in his left hand as he waved his right one, to make three eggs appear in it. "And so, I put the magic eggs in to my hat," said Dick, as he put the eggs in his hat one by one and moved his hat around a bit. "Abracadabra, to coin a phrase," he continued with a laugh before turning his hat right side up, only for the eggs to fall out and crack, leaving a mess on the floor. "And, voila! The eggs have turned in to... Messy, messy, messy!" As the kids - except the Gangreen Gang and the Dazzlings - groaned in displeasure, Dick fiddled with the eggshells, pulled out his handkerchief, and placed it over the cracked eggs and yolks. The kids, except the Gangreen Gang and the Dazzlings, were not impressed with Dick's magic show. "Where IS that mouse Pokémon?!" Dick shouted impatiently, looking inside his hat, "Pikachu! Where are you?!" Dick shouted, as he let go and let it spin around a bit. He grabbed the hat and put his right hand inside, checking for something, to no avail. "Bah," Dick complained. "The only thing this hat's good for is the trash can!" With that, he crushed his hat and threw it - not inside the trash can - but next to the side of the trash can, only to let the hat bounce off and fall to the floor, revealing an Electric-type mouse Pokémon with yellow fur with two brown stripes on his back, a brown spot on his rear and start-point of his tail, black tips on his ears, and red spots on his cheeks. His name was Pikachu. As Pikachu waved to the kids, Dick's hat fell on him. He hopped across the classroom, on top of Dick's head, and on Aqua's desk -- much to her surprise. Dick was about to catch the Pokémon when he fell to the floor, not happy. The kids, including the Gangreen Gang and the Dazzlings, laughed at this. This time they were interested. As the clock struck 3:00, the bell rang. The kids cheered as they left the classroom and knocked over Dick, causing him to grumble. "Ouch! You desert Dick the -- Ouch! -- for some stupid -- Ow! -- frozen water?!" shouted Dick, as he fell to the floor, defeated. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Frosty the Snowman Fanmakes Category:Christmas Fanmakes Category:Christmas Stuff